Sunflower (PvZH)
225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |effect = Team-Up Start of Turn: You get +1 . |flavor text = Not to brag, but I'm pretty much your basic franchise-founding superstar.}} Sunflower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its effect gives the plant hero +1 at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after it is played. In the boss battle of the mission KO at the OK Arcade, Solar Flare starts with a Sunflower on the third lane. Also, in the boss battle of the mission Game Time! Flame Time!, Solar Flare starts with two Sunflowers each on the third and fourth lanes. Origins It is based on the common sunflower, an annual forb of the genus Helianthus grown as a crop for its edible oil and edible seeds. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait:' Team-Up *'Effect: Start of Turn:' You get +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Not to brag, but I'm pretty much your basic franchise-founding superstar. Strategies With Sunflower is perhaps one of the most common and useful plants that you can play at the start of the game. Having even the slightest bit of sun bonus early on can give you a huge advantage, as it will allow you to play higher-cost cards much earlier and force your opponent to play more defensively. Sunflower's value gradually diminishes as the game progresses, however, as both players will have enough sun/brains to play what they want. Because of Sunflower's value in the early-game, most of your opponents will try to destroy it at first sight. Here are some possible threats that can counter Sunflower, which you should be aware of when playing it: Gravestone zombies that can move or destroy Sunflower such as Sumo Wrestler, Pied Piper, Conga Zombie, and Foot Soldier Zombie. Tricks that can destroy Sunflower such as Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, and Nibble. Cards that can move to Sunflower's lane such as Dog Walker, Line Dancing Zombie, and Smoke Bomb. [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] zombies such as Hot Dog Imp and Line Dancing Zombie. (Early-game refers to turns 1 to 4 here.) If stat-boosing tricks are available, you can choose to boost Sunflower to improve its chance of survival, or at least retaliate back. Using Mixed Nuts with Sunflower is an easy combo. If Sunflower is played on turn 1 and is not destroyed, Mixed Nuts can be played on turn 2 and get a stat boost. Against Early on, you should use everything at their disposal to take care of any Sunflowers, because they let your opponent play stronger cards earlier and possibly overwhelm you. Against a hero, it is usually better to save your brains for a trick rather than spending everything on zombies, or play a Dog Walker to catch any stray Sunflower. Gallery Sunflower_stats.png|Sunflower's statistics HD Sunflower.png|HD Sunflower SunflowCard.PNG|Card 01Sunflower.png|Sunflower showing 0 Double Sunflowers.jpeg|Two Sunflowers in the same lane Sunflower attacking.jpeg|Sunflower attacking a Baseball Zombie (note the fireball) Frozen Sunflower.jpeg|A Frozen Sunflower Animu.PNG|Sunflower in the comic of When Fungi Attack! (note that it has its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance) Sunflower_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Sunflower in the Multiplayer menu SunflowerPack2.png|Sunflower on the Basic Pack Sunflower destroyed.jpeg|Sunflower being destroyed Old SunflowerHDescription.png|Sunflower's old statistics Choice between Sunflower and Smoke Bomb.jpeg|The player having the choice between Sunflower and Smoke Bomb as a prize after completing a level Basicadvert.png|Sunflower on the Basic Pack (old) Basic Pack.jpeg|Sunflower on the old Basic Pack Four Sunflowers on title screen.jpeg|Four Sunflowers on the old title screen Trivia *Its description references how it is one of the mascots of the Plants vs. Zombies series. *The sound heard when it makes sun is the same as its Plant Food sound effect from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Its appearance resembles more of its appearance in the original Plants vs. Zombies than in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *In the first comic strip of When Fungi Attack, Sunflower has its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance. *Its attack is the same as its form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *This, Navy Bean, Pear Pal and Pea-Nut are the only plants with the Team-Up trait present in the Multiplayer menu. Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Team-Up plants Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants